Fairy Life
by WinterValley
Summary: Kasumi Kogami and her "sister", Rin Kumori, get sucked into the world of Earthland and the country of Fiore. Their dragons disappear and they then join Fairy Tail. I'm making a story about me and my best friend getting sucked into the world of Fairy Tail, don't like it? Don't read it. K - T
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: ** I thought of this in a dream... Don't ask. xD._

As I woke up, I found myself as a very small girl... Wait, small? I'm only a foot ta- Wait, I can't even stand up, nor can I talk! I feel totally helpless as a young woman walks into my room, she has a dark cloak on.

Wait, let's back this up, this is probably how it happened now that I think about it...

_**Flashback**_

_As I was sitting in my room trying to get to sleep, I couldn't help but think about how different my life would be if I lived in Fairy Tail._

"_I wish... I wish all my real friends and I could start out=r lives over and live in the world of Fairy Tail, with all of the people in the anime, of course." I had said._

_I thought I heard a small voice but I just brushed it off as the incoherent mumblings of the television in the other room._

So _that's _how it happened. Well, I said "start our lives over" and "real friends". I wonder who _really_ are my friends. I guess we do remember all of our old lives. Wait, I just realized, I HAVE TO GO THROUGH PUBERTY TWICE! Pfft. At least I get to _grow up_ with Fairy Tail.

"Did you get the other child from this house?"

Other child...? Oh! That's me!

"About to boss!"

"Excellent."

The woman picked me up and then carried me out the door.

I wonder what type of mage I'll be? I then stopped that thought. She, the woman, threw me in that lake, THE LAKE!

"That'll get rid of 'em."

… I was just thrown in the lake, with my real friend_s_... I looked over... I meant _**friend**_. I guess she's my only real friend. She looked a bit like Cassie... Wait! Cassie? That means it's Rachel! **(A/N: **_Cassie is Rachel's 4 or 5 or 6 or whatever year old little sister so, Rachel ought to have looked like her when she was little._**) **

So that means... Rachel was my only real friend... She's more awesome then all of 'em put together! But... I kinda dragged her into this... Oh well.

All of a sudden, two large shadows decended upon us.

"We should help them Satsu-nii!"

"I guess it'd be alright, I mean, some other dragons have accepted slayers. You get this girl," The dragon then picked me up. "And I will train this girl, Winter. We will teach them Dragon Slayer Magic of shadow and water. Yours will learn water while mine will learn shadow. They will be around each other often."

Then everything went black... I couldn't remember. Just as a child would do...

_**Timeskip: February 1st, X777 Ages : Kasumi(Water Lily) (Dakota): 10 Rin(Cold/Dark) (Rachel): 9, One Month 'till the age of ten. **_

"Satsuki!" Rin called for her father.

"Yes, my child?" He replied.

"My birthday is in _exactly_ one month!" She yelled out with spirit.

The dragon then smiled, as much as a large beast can.

_**Timeskip: July 7th, X777**_

As Kasumi and Rin walked along back to their dragons, they yelled out.

"Satsuki!" Rin yelled.

"Winter!" Kasumi yelled. Neither got a reply. They then looked at each other and ran towards the clearing they had last seen the dragons. All that was left were two scales, one a bright blue, one an obsidian color.

"No... WINTER!" yelled Kasumi.

"Face it Kas-nee, they're gone." replied Rin with a monotonous expression. Kasumi started balling and Rin comforted her, even though Rin too wanted to cry.

_**A/N: **__Thank for reading! I'll start on the first chapter right away!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__Okay, so not as fast as I wanted it to be. I'm currently in my car on my laptop going to WASHINGTON D.C. With my so called "friend", Alice. So, this'll take until I get to Wi-Fi (My great Aunt and Uncle Bonnie and Dave's house, we'll be stopping on the way.) to publish. Also, I'll be making Rogue and Sting join Fairy Tail when they were young, and make Laxus Kasumi and Rin's age for reasons. Erza, Mirajane, Fried, Bixlow, and Evergreen will be 12. I mean, it's a FANfic. I'll do what I want. Also Rin and Kasumi will be third generation Dragon Slayers. I hope you enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: **__If you saw my drawing you would laugh hysterically, then laugh some more._

The two girls were walking along a path in the forest trying to find a way to the city of Magnolia. They had heard many good things about the wizarding guild, Fairy Tail. They decided they were to join it.

"Rin!" Kasumi yelled. Ever since they had lost their dragon's Kasumi had turned from nice and patient, to sarcastic and loud. She was nice when it came to her Namaka though. Rin had turned into a monotonous machine, only sharing emotions with Kasumi, and her soon to be Namaka.

"Hmm?" Rin replied as per usual.

"Well, are we there yet?" She replied.

"Does it look like it?" She spat.

"Well, no." She knew she had asked a stupid question.

"Then no shit, we aren't." Rin then walked ahead.

Kasumi, being the excellent runner she was quickly caught up with her in a matter of seconds.

_**/A few hours later/**_

They had arrived at Fairy Tail. Kasumi ran most of the way with Rin on her back because Rin had gotten lazy along the way.

"We're….-pant-…. Here….-pant-….Now….-pant-….Get…-pant-….Off…" Kasumi said tiredly. She then collapsed on-spot.

"Carry….-pant-….Me."

"Psh, fine." Said Rin. She lifted her up and carried her in.

All of a sudden everyone stopped talking and looked up.

"We'd like to join your guild. Please." Rin said in her monotone.

_**Laxus PoV (In my world, he's 11.)**_

I was sitting there listening to my sound pod then all of a sudden the door slammed open. Two girls walked in, well one was carried, the one standing was with black pig tailed hair, brown eyes, a yellow skirt, yellow laced boots, and a tank top with one of those over shoulder things. (dak911-deviantart-com/gallery/38895920#/d5b8xp9 (- is .))

The other one was much prettier, in my opinion. She had short blonde hair, green eyes, a blue dress with darker polka dots on it, a light blue sweater, leg warmers to match the skirt, and black shoes. (dak911-deviantart-com/gallery/38895920#/d5b8pv7 (- is .))

The younger looking one then said in monotone, "We'd like to join your guild. Please."

Gramps then asked, "What are your names and what magic do you use?"

"Rin Kumori, Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic." replied the dark haired one.

"Kasumi Kogami, Water Dragon Slayer." The blonde replied.

"Oh, you've regained you strength from carrying me." Rin said and then dropped Kasumi unceremoniously.

"Ah what the hell was that for?" Kasumi said rubbing her head, "I carried you the whole way here, I got tired, you carried me about 20 feet, then you drop me on my head."

"Yup."

"You and your shitty monotone."

"The way I speak isn't shitty."

"What the hell else do you call it then?"

"Whatever, you're so loud."

"I'm not loud!"

"Like hell you aren't!"

They then started throwing punches at each other knocking into Natsu, who blamed it on Gray, who stepped on Erza's cake, who started yelling at Mirajane, who started fighting with Erza, who knocked Elfman over, who started crying, who crashed into me, and then of which I dropped my sound pod and broke it. I got so pissed off, I electrocuted everyone.

Apparently only Kasumi wasn't affected. I then asked her, "If you're the Water Dragon Slayer, wouldn't you have been affected by my lightning, and wouldn't it be worse for you?"

"Well, not only can I manipulate water, I can also manipulate the heat of the water. I can make ice," she then made a small ice sculpture, "Or I can make fog or evaporate the water. I can also evaporate myself." She turned into a cloud. "Since air is unaffected by lightning, I am also not." She turned back into a human then.

"Well, no one knows this, but I'm a second generation dragon slayer."

"Cool! I'm a third."

"That's even cooler!"

"Hey, want to go for ice cream since everyone's knocked out?"

"Sure."

_**Makarov PoV**_

I watched the two walk out. _Looks like Laxus now has a new friend._

_**Rin PoV**_

_Our dragons were right; this is a good rowdy guild._ Rin thought while getting up.

"Hey Kas-nee…" I turned to find her not there. "Kas-nee?"

A very old and short man walked up to me, _he must be the guild master_, I thought.

"I'm Marakov, the guild master. If you're looking for Kasumi, she just left with my grandson, Laxus. If you would like to join the guild, we need to know where you'd like your guild stamp, and what color. When your sister comes back, we can give her one too." Marakov said.

"Well, first, she's not my sister. Our dragons raised us together. Second, I'd like it black on my right shoulder blade." He then put the stamp where I said. I felt a slight tingly feeling, then a nice warmth, kind of like when you feel friendship.

"Thank you Marakov. What would you like me to call you?"

"You may call me Master, Gramps, or Marakov." He replied.

"Then I'll call you Master. Thanks again." For the first time in months, I smiled warmly to someone other than Kasumi.

"No problem Rin."

Just then about everyone started to wake up. "It was Laxus again, wasn't it? That bastard! I wanna fight him!" Yelled a pink haired, energetic looking boy. "Hey, weren't there two girls before? And where's Laxus?"

"A.) Yes B.) Yes, Pinky, my practical sister was here. C.) He went with Kasumi for ice cream." Said Rin

"Hey, you're a Dragon Slayer too right? Oh, and my name's Natsu." asked Pinky while holding his hand out.

"Yes? And I prefer Pinky." She said shaking his hand.

"Have you heard anything of Igneel?"

"Not since before…"

"Before…?"

"Before our dragons disappeared… Have you heard anything of a Satsuki or Winter?"

"No, sorry."

"It's fine. Friends?"

"Friends!" He said putting on his signature grin.

"Now, wanna fight, Rin?"

"Sure!" She followed him outside.

_**A/N: **__Next chapter we have a Natsu and Rin battle. And we have Laxus and Kas' ice cream socialization! No, Natsu and Rin aren't paired, Natsu just wants to fight her. I've decided the pairings. I had to alter some canon pairings to fit in so, no Gajeel x Levy or Cana x Laxus. That's why I'm bringing Sting and Rogue to Fairy Tail._

_**Pairings:**_

_Kasumi x Laxus  
Gajeel x Rin  
Rogue x Levy  
Sting x Cana  
Erza x Jellal  
Natsu x Lucy  
Happy x Charla  
Pantherlily x Alex (Exceed)  
Lexi x William (Exceeds)  
Gray x Juvia  
Freed x Mirajane  
Bixlow x Lisana  
Elfman x Evergreen  
Wendy x Romeo  
Alzack x Bisca_


End file.
